cast_away_life_with_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachnera Arachnera
Rachnera Arachnera (ラクネラ・アラクネラ, Rakunera Arakunera), commonly nicknamed as Rachnee, is both a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Cast Away Life with Monsters series. She is an Arachne and the sixth girl to move into the mansion with Hiro Magatsuchi and to officially do so. Due to grew up listening to stories passed down to her family about the Human World and learning of her mother's death, left her with a deep hatred for humans. This behavior changed after she abducted Hiro and found out that he was a decent person who didn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Hiro while facing her fellow monster girls in the mansion, especially Reiri Kamura, Moka Akashiya, Miia, Kurumu Kurono, Riza Wildman, Yukari Sendou, Centorea Shianus, Mizore Shirayuki, and Ruby Tojo who see her as their eternal love rival for him. "Pleased to meet you... I am Rachnera Arachnera. I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne? *Laughs*... are you scared?" :—Rachnera Arachnera, introducing herself to Hiro. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Courtney Lomelo (English), Sakura Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Rachnera is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. Human Form In her human form, She is a woman with reading glasses over her brown eyes. She usually wears a black business shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage. To complete the outfit, she wears a pair of white heels. Monster Form In her Arachne form, her eyes becomes six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body becomes a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. In this form, She also gets black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her usual attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Her outfits change more often than most of the other girls, though it is usually something revealing or mature. * Hair Color: Lavender * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown (Human), Red (Arachne) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: June 27th * Height: Not Known (Human), 198cm (6'6"; Arachne) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Most of Rachnera's personality seems to be determined by the stories her ancestor and family's bad experiences with Humans. Because of this, she initially hated Humans, and believed them all to be hypocrites. Rachnera was convinced that, at heart, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Hiro as well, she was shocked to find out his purity and kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her. Nevertheless, Rachnera still retains at least some of her cynicism as evidenced by her conviction that Hiro, as a man, would inevitably cheat on his home-stays. One of the biggest impacts that Rachnera's past has had on her is a deep-rooted hatred of dishonesty in any shape or form. No matter how ugly the truth is, Rachnera would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Cerea into admitting she hates her. Rachnera was actually happy with this, despite Cerea standing up for her to Miia earlier. Rachnera told Cerea that if she dislikes her (Rachnera) than she should do so openly. One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her family's history and motivations. Rachnera is extremely mischievious as evidenced when she gleefully traps her former host in her webbing after scolding her for not keeping her webs in one place. Likewise, she greatly enjoys provoking others, displaying an innate talent for saying the right thing at the right time to cause cracks in almost anyone's composure. In this respect, Miia and Centorea make very easy targets for her due to their mutual dislike for her and highly sensitive personalities. Rachnera also displays a pronounced sadistic streak given how she subjects Lilith to sexual torture. Notwithstanding her frightening appearance and unsettling "hobbies", Rachnera possesses a very sophisticated and seductive personality. Of all of Hiro's tenants, she consistently displays the most confidence and self-awareness in her sex appeal when wooing Hiro (particularly when compared with Miia's suffocating displays of affection and Cerea's bashful prudishness). Likewise, Rachnera is the most licentious of the homestays as evidenced by her conscious attempts to rape Hiro along with her unabashed enjoyment of acts of (accidental) perversity on Hiro's part. From what is shown, Rachnera greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually. She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Lilith into her personal sex toy. She also mentioned that she considers both Hiro and Cerea her "toys". However, dealing with Yukari Sendou, Papi, and Suu in the others' absence proved to be too exhausting even for her. She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other monster girls (except Suu, who cannot be bound, and Mero, who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees, though she seems to have exempted Hiro from being webbed up in this fashion. However, she seems to include every monster girl who lives in the mansion or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has Lala more than a little scared of her. She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off. However, even despite her sinister traits, it is clear Rachnera's the most mature of all the home-stays, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it. Most notably, Papi and Suu consider Rachnera to be their favorite teacher in the household, even more than Hiro himself, due to Rachnera being the most knowledgeable and skilled at teaching. Ironically, despite being built like a dangerous predator, Rachnera has great self-restraint, and Hiro even noted that she's the only member of the household who has never genuinely harmed or endangered him, even by accident, which caused to her to become embaressed. It is also shown that she cares deeply for Hiro as when Lala said that Hiro was going to die, she angrily bound her in thread and threatened her not to speak so offensively in front of her. Despite all this, according to Lilith, Rachnera's strong personality is merely a façade she puts up. Rachnera pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. Rachnera's angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words. In fact, when Rachnera gets intoxicated, she becomes much more emotional and honest about her true feelings. Relationships Friends/Allies * Reiri Kamura * Moka Akashiya * Miia * Kurumu Kurono * Riza Wildman * Yukari Sendou * Centorea Shianus * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers * Arachne Physiology: ** Transformation: Rachnera is able to transform at will. For example, she changes her teeth from normal human teeth into all sharp and pointed ones. *** Eye Transformation: Her eyes transforms from ordinary human brown eyes into six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes. *** Body Transformation: Her lower body changes into that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. *** Claws: The carapace covering covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that Rachnera's fingers ends in very long, razor sharp claws. These claws, while mostly used to cut her silk into appropriate lengths, can also be used offensively, as they are sharp enough to effortlessly cut open human skin. Because Rachnera once slashed Ren Kunanzuki's face by accident, she has learned to be extremely careful with her claws. Also, her claws are very useful as impromptu letter-openers. ** Agility: Rachnera possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is also fast as she was capable of kidnapping Hiro in front of the mansion in broad daylight without anyone noticing. She was also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react. She's even fast enough to dodge bullets. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Rachnera's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. It should be noted that the person who fired was Manako, who's an expert marksman. ** Thread Spinning: Rachenra is capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk is said to be stronger than steel. It was capable of lifting Centorea, and several thin, invisible strands were able to support Luz Ninetei's full weight. It should be noted that when Kimihito bit through it, it was a small strand supporting his weight, and he was probably pumped with adrenaline from Rachnera's "torture". *** Spider Silk: The silk Rachera produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, Rachnera can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make her own clothes. It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. Furthermore, in order to ease the financial burdens of Hiro's home, she also charges a hefty fee as laboratories and businesses frequently make requests for her silk. ** Wall-crawling: She can also crawl on walls, and is strong enough to carry Miia with her, albeit with difficulty. Abilities Physical Abilities * Intimidation: Due to the fact that Arachne's seem to be one of the more monstrous Extraspecies, she can be quite intimidating to humans who have no experience dealing with them. Rachnera's fully aware of this and actually knows how to make herself as intimidating as possible, to the point where she can make a Human faint out of pure terror. This is quite useful, as it allows her to take down Humans without actually harming them, thereby not breaking any laws. * Puppetry: Rachnera is able to use her threads to manipulate a person's movements to an extent. With a few small, invisible threads she was able to nimbly move Luz through the air in a way that gave of the illusion the Kitsune was actually flying. * Stealth: She is also very stealthily, easily spying on both the rest of the harem, Hiro and Princess without being detected by either of them. This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere. * Weaving: Rachnera is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a Centaur, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it. ** Master Seamstress: Rachnera is able to weave a wide variety of quality clothing out of her silk, but her full skills as a seamstress were seen when she was able to weave entire new outfits on a kitsune from a distance in a matter of seconds. Though doing so was exhausting for her. Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Caffeine Intolerance: Like regular spiders, Rachnera and other Arachnes get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine. * Temperature Sensitivity: Due to her Arthropod nature, Rachnera is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings like humans or Centaurs would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Rachnera. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. While it's unknown if she's cold blooded, she will enter hibernation if the surrounding temperature is too low. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Cast Away Life with Monsters'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * Her name and that of her species are derived from the Greek mythology character Arachne, who once boasted of her spinning prowess being greater than the Goddess Athena, who cursed her with having the body of a spider as a result of her arrogance. * Rachnera wears an outfit in Chapter 18 that greatly resembles the version of the Sneaking Suit worn by "The Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, with the torso being open from the top like the character wore the outfit towards the end of the game. * Interestingly enough, unlike Cerea who also has an animalistic lower body, Rachnera has human buttocks. * Rachnera lives in the basement, and sleeps naked in a hammock made from her own silk. * Rachnera is believed to be vulnerable to pesticides and is suspected that is her weakness, as the poison can cause spiders to suffocate to death. * Despite her fetishes and rather open sexual nature, she finds the Centaur concept of teaser males to be repugnant. * It was revealed that out of all the current home-stays she is the most appealing to Hiro's fetish for soft and sweet smell of hair. Category:Characters